The change of Nagato Yuki
by MewShiny
Summary: Yuki Nagato became human? Does this have anything to do with Haruhi no longer believing in aliens? A short story with a bunch of short chapters. Kyon X Yuki  please R and R
1. Chapter 1

Nagato and I were alone in the clubroom, waiting for the others to come in. She was reading as usual, the pages made the only sound in the room besides both of us taking breaths.

_Fwip._

What was taking them so long, usually by now Koizumi and I would be playing chess or othello, Haruhi would be doing something that could loosely be reffered to as sexual harassment to Asahina, meanwhile Nagato would continue doing exactly what she was doing now. Reading.

_Fwip._

Something seemed off, maybe something in the air, I should have guessed something was up then.

The book fell from Nagato's hands.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a sound of broken glass.

Was I dying?

Did I care?

Yes, I want to live.


	3. Chapter 3

Suddenly Nagato gasped loudly before tubling over and falling to the floor.

"Nagato?" I said aloud taking a short run/jog over to where she was.

No response.

"Nagato?" I was shouting now, "Nagato!"

No _'restoration will comence shortly_', what was going on.

"Yuki!"

She twitched. Thank god.


	4. Chapter 4

Kyon was sitting next to me when I woke up, he was calling out my name. My first name.

I felt a tremble in my heart, I'd never felt such a thing before but I'd experienced it many times in books, _love_. No, I had to be wrong, I am only a humanoid interface designed to interact with humans, I can't be with him. I can't love.

Then why did I have the feeling that what I had just thought was not a lie.


	5. Chapter 5

She was looking at me with an expression that I had never seen on her face before. Something was different about her, but I was pretty sure it wasn't a bad thing, otherwise she wouldn't be smiling.

Despite this I asked the most obvious question possible, "Are you okay, Yu- I mean Nagato?"

Her happy expression saddened the faintest touch before she answered, "I do not know."


	6. Chapter 6

I wished he didn't hesitate to call me by my first name, he calls Haruhi Suzumiya 'Haruhi', does that mean he likes her more than me? Are they closer?

This '_feeling_' I feel, why is it driving me crazy. My heart was pounding.

For one crazy moment I thought that this was actually a good idea, and maybe it was.

I put my arms around his neck and closed my eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

I couldn't believe it.

Yuki Nagato was kissing me, actually I didn't mind. I wish I'd had some warning though, so I wouldn't be paralyzed by the shock of it all.

Scratch that, I wouldn't have minded if she hadn't done it just as my love Mikuru Ashahina entered the former room of the literary club. I wondered what Ashahina was thinking when she walked in to she Nagato lying on the floor in my arms, the two of us hugging and kissing, alone together.


	8. Chapter 8

Kyon looked annoyed, did I do something wrong.

I couldn't have it felt so right.


	9. Chapter 9

"You two just make sure Suzumiya doesn't catch you doing..." Ashahina studdered, blushing a bright scarlet, "What ever it was."

She exited the room, somehow I had expected more. Nothing more came.

"Are you sure you are ok Nagato?" I asked again.

"I really just don't know," she said adding something that made me sure something had changed.

Yuki Nagato giggled.


	10. Chapter 10

I was sitting alone in my house, drinking tea. Not that it was new, I'd always been the only one here, except when Mikuru Ashahina and Kyon were sleeping for three years in the other room.

An unfamilar feeling was sent through me whenever I thought about that now, and every other memory that involved Kyon.

I just couldn't get him out of my mind, all of my thoughts led back to him, and I didn't even know his real name.

What was wrong with me? Why did it feel so good?


	11. Chapter 11

What had happened to Nagato? I stayed up all night wondering and now sitting in class I was still wondering, I would probably fail the test that I was supposed to be taking right now but that didn't seem as important.

Haruhi had already finished her test and now was sleeping on her desk, mumbling something about time travelers and the like. At that time I didn't notice that she said nothing about aliens.

Man I had a really bad feeling about this.


	12. Chapter 12

It took a while for me to understand.

The data thought entity had died

That was the sound of broken glass I'd heard the day before.

I really didn't know what to do, the data thought entity had created me, what was I without it. I knew the answer I just didn't want to admit it.

I was...

Human.


	13. Chapter 13

When I got to the clubroom Nagato wasn't there only Koizumi. When he saw me inter he began to set up the chess board.

He had his usual smile, but today it made me think he knew something about what was going on.

"I heard what happened between you and Nagato." Koizumi spoke up, as he moved his piece.

"She's the one that kissed me, I have no idea why," I replied my tone was more irritated than I meant for it to be.

"Recently there's been a decline in the number of closed spaces," He said, and before I could ask what that had to do with anything he added, "At first we thought it was because the SOS brigade had been keeping her entertained, but I now have another theory, Suzumiya is beginning to give up the idea of the abnormal existing."

I moved a piece as I tried to think through what he'd said, he moved his piece.

"So what I'm saying is this change in Nagato's behavior is because..." He continued his explanation but I already saw where it was going.

"Checkmate," I said, "Haruhi doesn't believe is aliens anymore."

He nodded.


	14. Chapter 14

How did this happen, I was wondering as I walked into the clubroom, more importantly what should I do now.

Kyon was staring at me, he looked worried. I wanted to tell him that everything would be alright, but I didn't want to lie to him. I acted as I normally would have, I went over to the chair in the corner and began to read whatever book I had with me at the time.

Fwip.


	15. Chapter 15

Koizumi and I stopped talking when we heard the door begin to open.

Nagato walked into the room as was her normal routine, and began to read. Something was off, different, unusual about the extraordinary girl.

If Koizumi was right about Haruhi not believing in aliens any more, what would happen to her?

I owed her my life and yet she would disappear without me ever getting a chance to repay her, Not that she would ever need help from someone like me.

Ashahina came in she looked frantic.


	16. Chapter 16

"The future has changed!" Mikuru Ashahina suddenly said after entering the room.

I briefly wondered if the future had changed so suddenly because I no longer had any power so Kyon got hurt and I couldn't protect him, I shook my head a little bit.

"What happened?" Kyon asked, The look on his face was half serious half wishing it was only a joke.

"I don't know..."

I had to ask, trying to use the wording that my older self would have, "Does it by any chance have anything to do with the fact that the data thought entity has died?"

Everyone looked towards me.

"M-maybe," Mikuru Ashahina studdered.

"Wait what happened?" Kyon was suddenly really concerned.

"The data thought entity has died, leaving me and all other interfaces," I trailed off and said the last word quietly, "Human."


	17. Chapter 17

Human? Yuki Nagato was human?

Did this have anything to do with Haruhi not believing in aliens anymore?

Well at least she didn't disappear, or transfer away.

"If that's what changed the future then there's no way to change it back," Ashahina said trembling.

"We could try and get Suzumiya to believe in aliens again," Koizumi suggested.

"But that has no promise of yielding results," Nagato said, "Besides chances are if any results occurred it would simply create a new data thought entity, I would not be restored my status as an interface."

She still sounded like an interface, or rather like she had been reading the dictionary and pulling out words at random.


	18. Chapter 18

It seemed there was no solution to the problem that was presented.

What should we do, what could we do? There was nothing. Maybe if I was an alien interface again, then I could find a solution, but of course then we wouldn't have this problem.

There was nothing we could do.


	19. Chapter 19

I won't even bother to try and comprehend what's going on now, they lost me a long time ago.

From what I could tell Nagato and Koizumi going arguing back and forth with words from some random dictionary in another language every now and then Ashahina would make a comment regarding the future.

That's when I was saved, or maybe it was cursed. Haruhi entered the room.

"What are you guys talking about?" She said entering the room.

Scratch what I said before it's defiantly a curse, we now had a bigger problem. Haruhi was about to find out about everything.


	20. Chapter 20

Haruhi had come in with the worst timing ever. Then she nullified the panic that she had inflicted on all of us.

"Not that I actually care."

A sigh of relief circled the room.

"So what's up Haruhi?" Kyon asked, I wished he was asking me.

"We're going to search the city for strange phenomenon."

It was then that I decided that it didn't matter what happened to me, or the future, or my love life.

I would just follow destiny, where ever it led me. Now it was all I could do.


End file.
